Poke Reaver
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: PG for a bit of Language. Okay listen up this is a sequel to the one that somebody put up with raziel leaveing the SM world and arrivng in the poke world. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

Poke Reaver

Disclaimer:  I don't own LoK or Pokemon; they belong to their respected owners.  However I do own anything I create in this story.

Summary:  Raziel left the Sailor Moon Dimension, only to find himself in a stranger, new dimension.  His search to enact his revenge on Kain was growing evermore restless.  He would hunt for Kain if it took him to the worlds end to enact his revenge.  Now he must ally himself with a small group of trainers, to help keep this world from ending up like Nosgoth.  He will have to fight old and new enemies.

(A/N: '~' means poke speech, psychic/ghost type, also used in quotes. "~" Means someone is speaking. `~` Means thought of somebody. *~* Means start/end flashbacks. (~) Means author speaking or a/n. ~ means author giving detailed information.)

(A/N 2:  Part of this fic, mainly at the beginning will be borrowed from the person who created the part.  I do not take credit for that small part.  A small part of it may also be a bit altered from the original form, mainly because I don't remember the exact phrases.)

Prologue: The Poke Dimension

            Raziel said his goodbyes to the Sailor Scouts has he entered the portal only to find himself in a strange new world.  He found a sign with strange writing on it, but then he recognized it as a basic form of language.  It said Pallet Town on it, and then a small Yellow rodent walked over to him and said, "Pika?  Pikachu, pikapi, pikapi."  Raziel looked down at the rodent and said, "Get away from me pest."  The rodent wouldn't leave him, until he gave it a sharp kick, scaring it away.  Then all of a sudden the world around him changed as he was in a place where nothing aged yet looked ancient.  `Where am I?  What place is this?  'Welcome stranger, I believe I may be able to answer that question.  I am Celebi, guardian of time and also a pokemon.'  Then Raziel replied, "What is a pokemon and why did you bring me here?"  'A pokemon is a creature with strange and yet unique powers.  There are two kinds tamed pokemon and wild pokemon.  The tamed kind are captured and trained to become stronger.  The wild type, do so at their own pace.  You are here is because of a menace that threatens to plunge this world into chaos.'  "Kain!" Raziel said with a sneer.  'Yes, Kain will be the one to decimate this world and reshape it into his own vision.  A group of trainers that have shown remarkable skill in helping to fend of threats in this world are destined to run into Kain and become his first new lieutenants.  One of them cannot succumb to the vampiric curse.  The one you must protect is destined to help bring this world together through pokemon.  If he succumbs to the vampiric curse, the world shall be decimated.'  Raziel listened with only semi-interest and then said, "Why should I care whether they become vampires or not?"  Celebi stood there shaking its head, 'Because stranger they will eventually find their way back through the dimension you had just come from and back to where you originally came from.  Thus with the capture of me, they will be able to go back through time and forward in time and do what they wish.  They can make you are a willing servant to Kain in your present form.'  Raziel's eyes brightened and then he said, "What!  Me serve Kain willingly after what he did to me never!  I would rather die a thousand deaths than to serve the foul creature!  Take me to these humans and I will aid them, but only until I can avenge myself against Kain!"  Celebi noted to itself the hatred Raziel had towards Kain and said, 'Very well, but I will drop you off to them around one day before Kain appears.  So you can ready yourself for the oncoming battle.'  Then a bright light surrounded Raziel and then he stood in a field of grass/poison type pokemon.


	2. The Introductions

Chapter 1: The Introductions

            Raziel stood in the middle of the field surrounded by several wild pokemon.  They were agitated by his sudden arrival in the middle of their field.  They attacked him with Vine Whip and Razor Leaf, though the attacks barely damaged him, he was still annoyed by the attack though.  Then he saw three strangely dressed humans and another of the strange creatures.  Ash Ketchum was the first to notice the creature being attacked by a Venasaur and he said, "Hey look guys, someone's being attacked by a Venasaur!"  Misty looked and said, "Yeah, your right Ash, we gotta help him!"  Ash then released his Charizard and said, "Charizard flamethrower now!"  Charizard blew the fire at Raziel and the Venasaur and Raziel called forth the Soul Reaver and the fire hit the wraith blade, turning it into the Fire Reaver.  Raziel blasted the Venasaur with a projectile from the reaver and knocked the pokemon unconscious.  Ash saw this as the perfect opportunity to catch a fully evolved pokemon.  "Go pokeball!" Ash yelled.  The pokeball hit the Venasaur and the ball was moving around until the red light on it disappeared.  "Yeah, I caught a Venasaur!"  Raziel just stood there and watched the human carefully.  He waited until the ball disappeared and the humans came up to him.  He was lucky that he was wearing a cloak around him or otherwise he might be attacked.  "Hey mister are you okay?" said Brock.  But to Raziel he knew them as the girl, the boy, and the man.  "I'm fine sir, now can you tell me where I might find someone named Kain?"  The man just stood there and thought for a second and said, "Sorry I don't know who you're talking about."  Raziel didn't seem to care, but he figured that they might have other useful information.  "By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum, that's Brock Slate, and that's Misty Waterflower.  We're pokemon trainers, what's your name?"  Raziel carefully, but quickly did a quick scan of them, taking in every detail he could without looking suspicious.  Then he said, "My name is Raziel."  Ash then said, "Raziel uh, so what are you doing way out here wearing such a heavy cloak in the middle of summer?"  Raziel wondered why it was so hot, but he would have to deal with it until he thought it absolutely necessary.  "I don't know how I got here, all I know is one minute I speaking to a strange creature calling itself Celebi, then I'm here being attacked by what you call a Venasaur.  Now I'm talking to you."  Ash was wide eyed and said, "You saw a Celebi and talked with it?"  Raziel replied, "Yes why is that so hard to believe?  Is it a rare creature?"  Ash said, "Rare creature, you bet it is, Celebi is the time traveling pokemon and are only thought to be myth!  Ya know you should really take off that cloak or you'll get sick."  Raziel finally gave in, sensing that they would bother him about wearing a cloak during the summer.  When obliviously the summer was the hottest part of the year in this world.  Then he said, "I'll take my cloak off on one condition, you don't scream, run away, or try to harm me in anyway.  Do you understand what I am saying?"  They all nodded and Raziel slowly started removing his cloak.  He started with his legs and moved the cloak revealing to blue legs, then he moved up his torso and arms.  Revealing two blue arms and his torso, his stomach was no longer there.  (Remember the abyss.)  Then he removed it from his head, revealing his clan cape wrapped around his lower face.  Ash and company just stared there, as they turned a bit paler.  Ash was the first to speak as he said, "What are you?"  Raziel was surprised to say the least, as everyone else he had met always considered him evil or just a creature serving under another.  Then Raziel spoke saying, "I am what is called where I come from, a Reaver of Souls.  Or even a Vampire Wraith.  This blade you see on my right arm is the Soul Reaver.  It is symbolically bound to me and me to it.  We are one, I can only manifest it in this material realm when I am at full strength."  Then Misty spoke saying, "So you're a demon of some sorts?"  Raziel had been called many things during his time as a Vampire Wraith, but he never a demon.  Raziel was angry now as the Soul Reaver came straight to the Red haired girls throat.  Raziel then said, "Never call me a demon again, or you won't live to tell about!"  Raziel then lowered the Reaver and said, "Please forgive, but my lives have been hectic."  Then Raziel told his story from what he remembered as a human, then as a vampire, then finally as a Reaver of Souls (Vampire Wraith).  When he finished the story he finally told them who Kain was and why he was after him.

            Meanwhile elsewhere, in the pokemon world Kain had entered a large tunnel in which he would day.  He was walking towards the back of the cave when he saw a strange light, almost like a torch.  He went to investigate the light when he was ambushed by several dark type pokemon, but Kain had no idea what type of creatures these were.  He slashed violently at them knocking a few away back into the shadows, then he let loose a lightning bolt and hit the pokemon, some of them got up and shook the attack off and attacked Kain with their own attacks.  Kain however grew bored and irritated by these creatures.  So he let loose a more powerful lightning bolt, but this was a different lightning bolt.  It was a finishing attack, as the bolt hit the creatures, Kain went over to the ones that had accidentally died and bred the vampiric un-life into them.  They woke up several minutes later and surprisingly they didn't have the blood thirst that some did, when waking up as a fledgling vampire.  Instead it had the urge to find other dark type pokemon and make them into vampiric pokemon as well.  Kain then said, "Well my new children, go find others and bring them here, while I investigate the strange light."  'Master the strange light is man made who they call themselves Rockets.  They could be useful, knowing that they are feared in this world.' said the Umbreon.  Kain surprisingly understood the pokemon, but figured it was because of the vampiric curse.  Kain entered the base of Team Rocket and knocked away anyone who got in his way.  Kain then entered a room heavily guarded at the end of the room.  There sat the head and most feared man in the pokemon world, Giovanni.  He turned around in his chair and said, "Who are you and how did you get in here?"  Kain merely said, "Who I am is not important, but what I can do for you is important."  Giovanni said, "I'm listening, but I warn you this had better be worth my while or you will die!"  Kain then said, "I assure you it will be well worth your while.  I can give you an army of undead creatures that you have tamed and also an army of undead vampires.  With this army you can take over this pathetic world and rule it.  I can also make you an undead vampire as well if you wish, but it will require strong magic's to help keep your memory intact, and to evolve your body far beyond anything of this world.  Possibly even further than my own body, magic's, techniques, and powers.  So what say ye?"  Giovanni then said, "I will consider this, but how will I know you will keep your word?"  Kain said, "Simple vampires cannot stand water, fire or being impaled through the heart.  If water touches a vampire's skin it will burn like acid.  Fire will burn a vampire to cinders the same goes for fledgling vampires with the sunlight.  Being impaled through the heart will cause a vampire to possibly die, or even to go into a coma like state as long as the weapon is still impaled through the vampire, but if it is taken out the vampire will be re-animated again.  In other words impale a vampire put it in a coma, pull the weapon out it walks again and sucks blood and energy."  Giovanni thought about this for a moment before replying, "Deal, and it closes with your word and my own, plus a hand shake."  So they gave their words and shook hands, sealing the deal.


	3. The Vampiric Plague

Chapter 2: The Vampiric Plague

            Raziel had started the journey with the humans, using his magic to conceal his real identity.  They arrived in the center of the Orange Islands again and went straight to the temple.  *Flashback* Ash and them had been at the Pokemon Center when he received a call from Melody in the Orange Islands.  Melody: Ash you guys have to come to the Orange Islands immediately!  The Wiseman of the island said, he found another prophecy about the chosen one!  We think this means you Ash, come quick and you'll know what its about!  Ash: Okay Melody we'll leave as soon as our pokemon are healed!  Tell the Wiseman that we'll be coming, plus we have a new member to the group and an old one that you didn't meet before.  Then the phone cut off do to the time being up on the call.  Ash went over to Raziel, Misty, and Brock telling them they were going to the Orange Islands, for historical reasons.  Misty knew what Ash meant and they left as soon as they had their pokemon back. *End Flashback* Ash and company went to speak with the Wiseman, when they ran into Melody.  Ash and Misty introduced Brock and Raziel, and then they caught up on what's been happening since the last time they were there.  They finished their conversation when the Wiseman walked in and said, "Get that unholy creature out of my temple now!" Ash thought he meant Pikachu, so he said, "But what did Pikachu do?"  The Wiseman blinked and said, "Not your pokemon, all pokemon are welcome here as long as they don't destroy the temple.  That unholy man right there!  Get out you demon, get out of this temple!"  Raziel stood up and let his disguise fade, because of his anger.  He called forth the Soul Reaver and put the blade right up to the mans throat and he said, "Now do you still wish for me to leave this temple, old man?"  The Wiseman looked at Raziel and started saying, "It can't be!  The Reaver of Souls was just a myth, wasn't it?"  Raziel studied the old man and said, "What do you know of me old one?"  "I know enough to tell you that you will find your quarry here in this world, Reaver of Souls.  The vampire has spread its curse to others and is building an army to take this world and remake into its vision," said the Wiseman.  Raziel's tone grew from angry to a loathing type sound as he said, "Kain where is that treacherous coward hiding!  Tell me or so help me I will reave your soul!"  The Wiseman said, "I don't know where he is, all I know is that I heard of a strange man recruiting by night and a liege of pokemon followed him and would let no one near him.  A prophecy of Celebi and Mew foretells the arrival of an unholy one who will bring about the end of the world.  The person would gather an army and attempt to take the world by force.  But a group of trainers would stand against him and prove to be true masters, but fail in doing so.  But it also tells of one who once was then an unholy one then once was again.  That the person would be an agent of a powerful being and would stand against the being and it would escape into another universe and time.  That's all I know, please spare me."  Raziel let go of the old man and said, "I'll spare you, but what did you call us down here for?  Also you will not say a word of this to anyone or I will devour your soul!"  The Wiseman said, "The reason I called you here was because if the unholy one wins the upcoming war another prophecy predicts that during the war he will hunt down the one of the few who can defeat it because he brought balance to the world once.  It claims he will try and turn him into one of the unholy creatures.  If this happens the world will crumble under the might of the unholy creature.  We can only stop this from happening if we stop it before it gathers an army and starts the war!"  Raziel just listened and when the hold man was finished he thought about what the old man said, and concluded that the boy was the balance guardian of this world and that the pokemon Celebi was the time guardian of this world.  Now all he had to do was find the other seven guardians or take out Kain before it was to late and this world ended up like Nosgoth.  He decided to check the worlds Spectral Realm and see what he can find.  He stood up and started chanting the words to enter the spectral realm.  Ash was listening very carefully and watching Raziel's arm movements, so Ash could see where Raziel went.  Once in the spectral realm, Raziel looked around in amazement at how very few souls roamed around, he was about to suck the souls in when he felt an eerily presence in the spectral realm.  He looked around and none other did he find, but Kain standing there watching Raziel and he said, "So you followed me here little Raziel and now I suppose you're going to exact your revenge on me now?  How very typical of you Raziel, and here I thought you might have a greater purpose than to exact your pitiful revenge on me.  So who were the humans you were with Raziel, hmm, friends of yours or just allies until you exact your revenge on me?  Or maybe even until I escape again and make to some new world or even back to Nosgoth again?"  Raziel was searing with anger now as he said, "Kain you wretched scum, what right do you have to try and take this world and make it like Nosgoth?  You are nothing but a mass murderer, you are nothing but an imbecile and a coward!"  Kain's look of amusement vanished as Raziel waited for Kain to strike, but Kain knew better and said, "An imbecile and a coward me, I think not Raziel.  I am but a mere vampire who wishes to rebuild our race to its former glory.  The glory that it was until you broke the law of evolving before I did!  Then you have the gull to come back and try and exact your revenge on me?  Ha, I laugh at you Raziel, you have no right to want to kill the vampire race, remember you were once a vampire, and still remain half vampire now!  We will meet again soon Raziel and when that time comes we shall battle and we shall see who wins, until then I bid you farewell Raziel and by the way I know that this world as guardians, I believe to have met the guardian of conflict.  He is a vampire now, you despise us most now, and strangely without even dieing I might add.  One soul, one body, one vampire, and he evolved quickly also. "  With that final statement said, Kain disappeared from the spectral realm.  Raziel listened very closely to what Kain had said, and he concluded that he had better return to the material realm.

            Kain had reappeared in the material realm and than teleported to his hideaway.  He had to rest and feed, so his magic and strength would not leave him.  *Flashback* Kain paced in the spectral realm impatiently, as he waited for Raziel's curiosity to get the best of him and appear in the spectral realm.  As he waited his thoughts wandered back to the meeting with the leader of the rockets, he had a strange aurora coming from him.  It seemed somewhat familiar, yet distant like he had felt it a very long time ago.  The human and insisted on being transformed into a vampire and evolved greatly; he turned the man into a vampire without killing him.  He wanted him to retain his memories so he tried his magic on him.  So that he would stop breathing for only a few seconds, enough time for his memories to remain, yet also enough time to quickly draw the soul out then put it back into the body.  (I made this technique up; so he technically died, but yet he didn't, please don't ask questions about it.)  He then used his glyph magic, normal vampiric abilities, and a mixture of a foreign magic he rarely used to evolve his body and his abilities to withstand certain elements.  Such as sunlight (using the sunlight glyph on him won't work), water, enabling him to swim (using the water glyph on him won't work), most physical attacks, extremely loud sounds (using the sound glyph on him won't work), fire (using the fire glyph on him won't work), the ability to pass through bars, nets and things like that, the ability to climb, the ability to create a spectral band (the constrict ability), the ability to use force projectiles (an artifact used and the natural ability to do it), and all of Kain's abilities (like the teleportation, lightning type moves, soul control, possession, shift anywhere this ability is for the spectral and material realms only), and many more techniques.  (Let your imagination think of some of those other techniques.  You also might want to check some of my other stories.)  Then when he himself had turned his most loyal recruits into vampires as well and had Kain evolve them a bit further than natural fledglings.  Then when Kain told him he was leaving to rest and feed, the newly made vampire was furious because he wasn't going to make any more vampires that day.  Then Kain explained that because he turned his five most loyal lieutenants into vampires they will more or likely evolve somewhat like him.  Also that he himself was a fine example of what Kain could evolve into.  Then Kain left by exiting the base through the cave entrance and exit, then he shifted to the spectral realm.  There he figured out what it was that was so familiar, the man who was technically his new lieutenant was the conflict guardian of this world.  Obviously he acted on this power without knowing so and created or took over the Rocket organization and was now one of the most feared criminal organizations around.  If Kain could find the second most feared criminal organization in this world then he could possibly find the other guardians and make them into his vampire lieutenants.  Then he sensed it, Raziel had finally entered the spectral realm and was looking around to see what it was like.  Then he sensed Kain and turned toward him.  Kain was amused of what he saw, Raziel hadn't sensed him earlier, it looked like Raziel hadn't known that Kain could enter the spectral realm, then Kain finally said, "So you followed me here little Raziel and now I suppose you're going to exact your revenge on me now?  How very typical of you Raziel, and here I thought you might have a greater purpose than to exact your pitiful revenge on me.  So who were the humans you were with Raziel, hmm, friends of yours or just allies until you exact your revenge on me?  Or maybe even until I escape again and make to some new world or even back to Nosgoth again?"  Kain could tell that Raziel was searing with anger now as he said, "Kain you wretched scum, what right do you have to try and take this world and make it like Nosgoth?  You are nothing but a mass murderer, you are nothing but an imbecile and a coward!"  Kain's look of amusement vanished as Raziel waited for Kain to strike, but Kain knew better and said, "An imbecile and a coward me, I think not Raziel.  I am but a mere vampire who wishes to rebuild our race to its former glory.  The glory that it was until you broke the law of evolving before I did!  Then you have the gull to come back and try and exact your revenge on me?  Ha, I laugh at you Raziel, you have no right to want to kill the vampire race, remember you were once a vampire, and still remain half vampire now!  We will meet again soon Raziel and when that time comes we shall battle and we shall see who wins, until then I bid you farewell Raziel.  Oh, by the way I know that this world as guardians, I believe to have met the guardian of conflict.  He is a vampire now, you despise us most now, and strangely without even dieing I might add.  One soul, one body, one vampire, and he evolved quickly also."  With that final statement said Kain disappeared from the spectral realm.  *End Flashback* Kain looked around his surroundings and found that he was back near a cave he hadn't seen before.  He went in and found another strange light in the cave, like the one had when he found the rocket hideout.  He entered the cave and went straight to the back of the cave, where he found a door with two guards standing on either side of it.  He quickly dispatched the souls from their bodies then he quickly put the souls back into their bodies where they awoke and Kain cut his arm and fed the two newly fledgling vampires.  They drunk what they needed to awake fully and they now had Kain's abilities.  Though they weren't going to master them for quite sometime, they could use the basic techniques to survive.  Kain blasted the door in and entered where he found a long hallway.  Along the way he noticed a black dragon type creature spitting flames from its mouth.  He then read underneath it, Black Dragons sworn enemy of Team Rocket.  (Black Dragon's symbol is a small black dragon, similar to a Chinese dragon.)  He continued down the hall and found a restricted area and he knocked the guards out, accidentally killing them in the progress.  Though he drew their souls back into their bodies he let them feed on two nearby humans.  He then entered the restricted area and made his way down towards the Black Dragons bosses office.  He then said before the human even mouthed a word, "Shut up and listen, how would you like an army to help take over the world?  All you would have to do is join my rising empire, I have already persuaded Team Rocket to join, now how about you?  Would you like to have strength like nothing you can experience as a human, or even what you call a pokemon?  All you have to do is let me make you a vampire, and you can also have me make your five most loyal lieutenants vampires as well, so what say ye?"  The man behind the desk thought for a minute then realized that he would die if he didn't comply with the stranger, so he merely nodded and called five of his most loyal lieutenants.  Kain used the same technique on this man known as Zain.  He made him as strong as Giovanni was and did the same with his lieutenants.  He then told him the rules of being a vampire, then he stabbed all five of the vampires he had just created and killed them, then he had Zain draw their souls back into each of their bodies and they would evolve in a mixture of Kain and Zain.  He then had them add his clan symbol onto their uniforms.  Kain then left the base and went to an abandoned fortress he had the vampiric pokemon refurbish.  He then went to the fortress and went to his chambers to rest.


	4. Search for the Guardians

Chapter 3: Search for the Guardians

            Raziel reappeared in the material realm and went back to the temple before someone saw him.  When he entered the temple everyone turned to him and Misty said angrily, "Where the heck did you go?  We had to hide because of these strange looking creatures that weren't even pokemon!"  Raziel was taken back by the red headed girls sudden outburst and said, "I went to the spectral realm and I confronted Kain there.  He knows of the world's guardians and he seeks them out, he already as one in his foul clutches and now he seeks the other eight.  You the boy called Ash are in grave danger now, you must not leave you friends and you all must not go beyond my line of sight."  Misty was taken back by what Raziel had just told them about Ash being in danger.  She then said, "Um, how is Ash in danger Raziel?  Will this Kain kill him, or something?"  Raziel listened and watched the girl's features and tone of voice as she spoke.  He thus concluded that the girl had feelings for the boy.  He then said, "The boy is in danger, because he is one of the nine guardians of this world.  To be more specific he is the balance guardian, if something were to happen to him then the worlds balance would crumble until the new balance guardian is born."  Then Raziel finally concluded that it was time to tell them the whole tale of his origin and what he knew of Kain's.  He then started the tale by saying, "'Kain is deified. The Clans tell tales of Him. Few know the truth. He was mortal once, as were we all. However, His contempt for humanity drove him to create me, and my brethren.  I am Raziel, first-born of His lieutenants. I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. I have served Him a millennium. Over time, we became less human and more ...divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. Some years after the master, our evolution would follow. Until I had the _honor_ of surpassing my lord. For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward... agony.  There was only one possible outcome - my eternal damnation. I, Raziel, was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings - to burn forever in the bowels of the Lake of the Dead.'  Kain said and I quote, 'Cast him in.'  'Tumbling, burning with white-hot fire, I plunged into the depths of the abyss. Unspeakable pain... relentless agony... ... time ceased to exist... ... only this torture... and a deepening hatred of the hypocrisy that damned me to this hell.  An eternity passed, and my torment receded, bringing me back from the precipice of madness. The descent had destroyed me... and yet I lived.'  The rest you know already, these three will explain everything later.  But for now I will tell you how I came into knowing of such knowledge.  Kain was the balance guardian in my world, the moment the balance guardian Ariel was found murdered, the mind guardian Nupraptor went mad and infected the rest of the guardians, this included Kain.  Years later he was murdered and brought back by Mortanius, the death guardian.  He hunted down his killers and exacted his revenge upon them.  He then stumbled upon the pillars of Nosgoth, there the spirit of the former balance guardian.  She explained to him that he had to hunt down the other guardians and slay them.  He did that exactly that however, when he returned to the pillars he was then told that he would have to sacrifice his own life to repair the pillars.  Kain refused the sacrifice, thus condemning Nosgoth to become a barren wasteland.  Though during the rein of the pillar guardians the ones known as Dejoule, Bane, and Anacrothe created the Dark Eden and the Abyss, along with many other things.  Later I will tell you more of the other guardians, until then do not ask me about it."  With that Misty said, "So what will happen if you can find the other guardians before this Kain does?"  Raziel considered this and said, "My best opinion would be that they would over power the traitorous guardian or guardians, and strip him/her of their title and powers.  Then they would wait until a new guardians is found or born.  Now we must leave to find the next guardians."

            They left immediately for the search of the rest of the guardians.  Ash was eerily quiet along the way back to the Johto League.  Misty was the first to break the silence as she said, "Ash what's wrong with you?  You haven't said a thing the whole way back.  Come on you can tell us?"  Ash finally looked at her then looked away and kept walking.  Raziel watched Ash as he kept on walking without saying a word.  Raziel moved over to the red head known as Misty and said, "I know what is wrong with the boy, he is scared of what could happen.  Especially if Kain gets him and turns him into a vampire.  Most vampires cannot remember their past as humans.  He is afraid, he won't remember any of you and turn against you and hurt you.  Try and talk to him again, maybe if you tell him how you feel about him, he will snap out of it and talk to you."  Misty was shocked at what Raziel had said, and she whispered to him, "How did you I liked Ash in that way?"  Razel smiled to himself and continued walking, searching out with his senses to find another guardian.  (For those of you who are wondering about Raziel smiling to himself, it would be mentally.)  He then searched out quietly towards the one known as Brock and was shocked at what he sensed.  Brock was a guardian, but of what he didn't quite know yet, then a thought stuck him about the girl.  He stretched his senses out towards her and was shocked to sense the power of the guardian of energy within her.  Then he said, "Lets stop to take a break and beware I sense that we are being followed by a strange creature."  Then out of nowhere jumped a vampiric Charizard.  It had the gleam of vampire in its eyes, but the lack of knowledge and skill of vampire.  Raziel then yelled, "Quickly use the water on that creature to weaken it!"  Ash called out Croconaw, while Misty called out Staryu, and Brock called out Crobat.  Raziel started chanting about the water glyph and unleashed its magical effects on the vampiric Charizard.  The Charizard roared in agony as it was hit by the water glyph, and then hit by Staryu and Croconaw's water gun attacks.  Crobat let loose a high pitched sonic attack and caused the vampiric Charizard to bleed.  Then Raziel let loose a sound glyph attack and hit the vampiric Charizard.  Then Raziel activated the soul reaver and stabbed it into the vampiric Charizard.  Its body then exploded from the impact of the soul reaver, being stabbed into its body.  Its soul then just hung there in the air, Raziel removed his cowl and sucked the soul in and replenished his health.  Everyone who saw what Raziel did was a little on edge about what he could do to him or her.  Raziel saw the look on each of their faces and said, "I won't use the reaver on you three or anybody you don't want me too.  This is the wraith form of the soul reaver, also known as the other half of my soul."  He let the rest of the explanation hang in the air.  Then they continued walking until they ran into a herd of normal, but angry Kangaskhan.  Ash said, "Don't hurt them their just mad because of the disturbance.  They're defending their territory and young ones."  Raziel took the hint and carefully walked over to the others and said, "Grab a hold of me, we're going to a place where they can't hurt you, but you could get lost forever."  Misty said nervously, "Exactly where are we going, Raziel?"  Raziel plainly said, "The spectral realm of course, we'll be safe there, but I don't know what will happen, if the ground shifts.  Recall your tamed creatures and attach them tightly to yourself, the same goes for your bags."  They did as Raziel said and as soon as they were done a Kangaskhan attacked, and Raziel chanted a spell to take them to them spectral realm.  When he was done they were in the spectral realm and thankfully the ground hadn't shifted.  They traveled rather quickly towards the other end of the canyon and shifted back to the material realm. Everyone, but Raziel was surprised at what the spectral realm looked like.  Misty was the first to speak saying, "Is that all the spectral realm is?  I expected something more spooky and scarier."  Brock said, "Yeah, I know what you mean that was just dull."  Ash said, "I thought it was cool, being able to go into the spectral realm like that and be able to pass the danger."  Raziel then spoke up saying, "Yes it may seem dull and peaceful, but that's what it is supposed to be like.  In Nosgoth you have to worry about slaugh, wraiths, and many other hidden dangers.  In the material realm however it is much dangerous, the land quakes underneath your feet almost all the time.  The vampires stretch across all the land, from the darkest corners of Nosgoth to the Necropolis to the Dark Eden.  Even in the Drowned Abby to the Silenced Cathedral.  All across Nosgoth's landscape and even in some hidden areas vampires lurk, there are even humans who worship the vampires.  There are many who would gladly see the pillars righted and the vampire scourge vanquished from the face of Nosgoth.  That is one of the many reasons why I was brought back from my oblivion in the abyss, to fight the vampire scourge and right the pillars of Nosgoth."  Everyone listened in frightened ah as Raziel told Ash, Misty, and Brock of Nosgoth.  Then Ash finally said, "So this sort of would be what Nosgoth looked like before the pillars were corrupted?"  Raziel was surprised at the intelligence of the small human boy.  Not many in Nosgoth remembered what it used to look like before the pillars were corrupted.  Raziel only nodded and they started on their journey once again.  While walking Raziel quietly slipped next to Misty and said, "I know where the next guardian is located."  Misty looked at Raziel and saw right into his eyes.  Though they glowed not showing in physical emotion Misty could see right into half of Raziel's soul.  It held so much pain, anguish, sadness, anger, and many other emotions.  She looked deeper and then noticed that Raziel let his other soul take over and she saw that it was frightened, mad, angry, sad, pain, anguish, and also many other emotions.  Then she said, "Where is the other guardian at Raziel?"  Raziel replied, "Why right here in this group other than the boy over there.  You are the guardian of energy; you have unknowingly all this time been sharing your energy with the boy.  He has done the same with you, but in an attempt to balance yours though.  The other boy is also a guardian, but only after careful study do I know that he is the guardian of the mind.  Three guardians traveling together all this time, even Kain could not of foreseen this."  That's when two voices came out of nowhere, "Prepare for trouble…"  "Make it double…"  "To protect the world from devastation…"  "To unite all people within our nation…"  "To denounce the truths of evils of truth and love…"  "Jessie…"  "James…"  "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light…"  "Surrender now or prepare to fight…"  "Meowth that's right!"  Ash then yelled, "Team Rocket what do you want this time?"  Jessie then said, "What else would we want?  But Pikachu and your weird pokemon there!  Ha, he will make a fine addition to Team Rocket!"  Then James said, "Hey Jess, isn't that the one the boss said to bring in for the new guy?"  Meowth then said, "Yeah you're right, lets nab him before he gets away!"  They fired a large net, but Raziel called forth the reaver and slashed the net into pieces, then he used a force projectile to put multiple holes in the balloon.  Too much air had escaped for it to go blasting off, especially with Raziel's speed.  Raziel then walked over to them and picked Jessie and James up with one hand each and said, "What does this newcomer look like?"  James nervously said, "I don't know we didn't meet him yet, but we heard rumors that he didn't look human or like any pokemon we ever seen."  Raziel's voice went from suspicion to hatred as he said, "Kain!  Where is your base located?  IF you don't tell me then you will face my wrath!  I have battled the newcomer many times, and have survived only by this blade.  Now imagine him with the blade and me with nothing but, my claws.  I nearly defeated him then when I was still new to this form.  Now tell me where the base is, or would you rather show us where it's located?"  James looked at Jessie for confirmation and she nodded also with a look of terror on her face, then he said, "We'll show you where its located if you spare our lives.  Please don't harm us we'll show you where it is!"  Ash and his friends had never seen James so scared in his life before; he looked like he was begging for his very soul.  Then Ash thought about it for a minute had realized that he was begging for his soul and Jessie's.  Raziel released his grip on the two and they began their walk to their base.  Raziel kept a sharp eye on the two as they took him to a city called Cave City.  They were just on the outskirts of the city, but then they entered a huge cave, which held an entire city in it.  Raziel stared in wonder as this entire city was in this huge cave.  They took them to a theater where the sign read Pokemon Imitator tonight starting at, Five PM sharp.  Ash looked at his watch and it showed it was, Four Fifty PM.

Elsewhere the Pokemon Imitator was running late and was going to be in a lot of trouble if she didn't make it in time for the show.  When she got to the theater she saw a strange man holding two members of Team Rocket by their throats.  Then she heard him say, "Now tell me is this the place?  Remember if you're lying to me, you'll wish you had never been born!"  Then the one she recognized as James said, "This is where we were given our assignment and Team Rocket owns several businesses in this city, this just happened to be the most popular."  Then she looked at the red haired one being held by the throat, which she recognized as Jessie.  She then looked at the other three people just standing there.  She looked closely at the tall one and recognized him as Brock Slate of Pewter City.  The girl was Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City and the medium build one, she didn't really recognize.  His face was scruffy looking, with hair down to the center of his back.  Then she finally recognized him; it was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.  She ran up to them and said, "Hey Ashy boy, what's going on here?  Why is he holding those two by their necks and threatening them?"  Ash turned and looked right at Duplica the Pokemon imitator, he then said, "Hey Duplica, well we can't stop him and we won't even attempt to try and stop him.  He can kill us by merely chanting some weird spells.  He can also just use his claws and slice us to pieces.  You try and calm him down; I am not going near him."  Duplica then walked over to Raziel and drew back her fist and punched him right in the back of the head.  She hit him hard enough to do a little bit off damage.  Just enough though to deactivate the Soul Reaver.  Raziel dropped James and Jessie, then turned around and came face to face with one very angry Pokemon Imitator.  Raziel then said, "Who are you and why did you hit me?  You don't know who you're messing with woman!"  That's when Raziel felt an eerie presence come off of Duplica.  He soon realized that she was a guardian, to be specific guardian of states.  He then said, "You're lucky that you are a guardian or I would have reaved your pathetic soul.  You are the guardian of states; they will explain everything to you."  Duplica looked at Ash and company and said, "Who is this guy and what is he?"  So Ash told Duplica everything that was told to them.  About how he was the balance guardian, how Misty was the energy guardian, how Brock was the mind guardian, also how the pokemon Celebi was the time guardian, and how there was one guardian who was the leader of Team Rocket.  Duplica was shocked to say the most, that she was a guardian when all she was just a Pokemon Imitator.  They entered and watched the performance Duplica put on.  After the show they left and waited outside for Duplica, they talked about what had happened since they had last seen each other.  Jessie and James were still Raziel's captives and to make matters worse for those two Raziel was getting impatient.  Then his other half took over and said, "When are you two supposed to rendezvous with your boss?"  Then he sensed it a vampiric energy, a strange one at that.  He looked around and then said, "Go to the rendezvous point now and let your boss know I await him here!"  Raziel was going to have to reave his soul, but not fully.  Just enough so that it looses its vampiric powers, then he would have to turn his body back to normal using his glyph magic, mainly the fire glyph.  But if he was immune to glyph attacks mostly, then he would use his claws and the Soul Reaver to wound him, and then shatter the vampiric shell around him.  (Since he didn't die first his vampiric form is a shell.  Its not his real body, just some strong vampiric armor.)

Jessie and James quickly ran for the rendezvous point to deliver the message, before Raziel changed his mind.  Their boss awaited for them at the rendezvous point, slithering in circles.  When he saw that they had arrived he said, _"Your late, why are you late?  Do you wish to do die?"_  Jessie said, "We're sorry boss, but it wasn't our fault, the one that the new guy said to try and capture, captured us.  Please don't kill us boss we did what you said.  But you didn't say what time to be here at the rendezvous point.  The blue dude is waiting for you in the park.  He says to meet him there or he'll hunt you down and kill you himself."  Giovanni snarled at the insolence of the one Kain wanted.  He didn't care what Kain would do to him; he was still more fully evolved than he was.  _"I'll be going now, this blue one will suffer for his insolence.  Report back to base and await my orders or orders from one of my personal lieutenants,"_ said Giovanni.  Giovanni then began slithering away; he went as fast as his body would allow him to.  When he arrived at the park he went straight to the clearing where Raziel stood.  _"So you are the one that Kain wants, a pity that you will die here tonight, than get Kain.  Tell me what is it like to die then come back?"_ said Giovanni.  Raziel stood his ground and looked at Giovanni and then said, "You should know you foul scuttling beast, and to allow yourself to become a vampire is beyond my comprehension.  But I do know this, it is not a pleasant feeling that I am reborn twice and yet it suffices enough that I will reave your vampiric soul and destroy the vampiric body you inhabit.  I am disappointed in you, a guardian willingly becoming a vampire, but none other than the guardian of conflict.  You shall not live to see another vampire in this lifetime."  _"So be it, you shall fall to your demise and I will then rule this world.  You and your pathetic allies cannot defeat me so easily.  Now let begin, shall we?"_  Raziel answered with a swing of the reaver and cut his long tail, also serving as is under body.  _"Ah impossible, I am invincible!"_ screamed Giovanni.  Giovanni then let loose a powerful lightning bolt right into Raziel.  The shot caused Raziel to instantly fall back into the spectral realm.  Then Raziel heard the voice, _"I know you Raziel… you are worthy.  If my brother the Elder of Nosgoth believes you fit to be his Soul Reaver, his Angel of Death, then you are worthy to be my Soul Guardian, my Angel of Protection.  I am the Eldress of the Pokemon World, a being who has been shut off from my brother the Elder of Nosgoth.  Go now you have one gift from me and that is your original vampiric form and your Reaver of Souls form combined to create the Guardian of Souls.  You feed by the same method, except you do not feed on souls in this form, you feed off of energy.   Now go the guardians need your protection, the vampiric guardian seeks to turn them into vampires."_  Raziel left the hidden cave in the spectral realm and shifted back into the material realm.  Raziel saw his moment the minute he reappeared in the material realm.  He shot a powerful telekinetic blast at Giovanni from behind.  The blast was stronger than it usually was, but Raziel thought that it may because of his Guardian of Souls form.  Giovanni got up from the blast and turned around and there stood a figure similar to the one he sent to the spectral realm, but yet different.  Giovanni then spoke saying, _"Who are you and what is the meaning of attacking me?  Do you not know who I am?  I am the supreme ruler of this world, I am the mighty vampire Giovanni!"_  Raziel merely said, "I know who you are and I know what you are, an abomination!  Do you not recognize me?  Am I so changed that you would forget who I am Giovanni?"  Raziel then changed from Guardian of Souls to Reaver of Souls and back again to the Guardian of Souls.  Giovanni stared mercilessly at Raziel and said, _"You!  But how I destroyed you?  I saw it with my own eyes!  No matter I will destroy again, where you will not be able to come back!"_  Raziel then slashed again with the reaver and noticed that his physical body in this form was slowly deteriorating.  Raziel then realized that he couldn't use the Soul Reaver in this form without finding some stamina pieces.  He deactivated the reaver and slashed away with all his might.  Raziel finally wounded him enough to where he could use the reaver to shatter this shell and restore him to his human form.  Raziel summoned forth the reaver and drew it back igniting its full power then thrusting it into the body causing it to explode.  Giovanni's human form went limp on the ground and Raziel drew in the vampiric half of his soul and restored his other half into the body like it was before.  Only this time Giovanni would have a shorter life span with only half a soul.  Raziel switched to his Reaver form quickly and drew the soul in.  It flew right at him sending him flying back a few steps and the Eldress' voice came to him saying, _"By enduring the vampiric half of his soul you have now received the ability to move through the ground effortlessly.  Be warned Raziel, Kain seeks the guardians of this world.  His vampire legion grows stronger by the day; go to the tower of legend; there you will find the key to defeat the vampiric plague.  To find a guardian go to where spirits rest, yet roam freely.  The tower of spirits will you find the next guardian."  Raziel listened carefully and left to find the others.  He found them in no time a all and said, "Don't worry the vampire is gone and he is now human once again.  I suggest that you take him some place where he will not cause trouble.  Also some place where he will be watched carefully and also not be able to escape his confinement."  Ash thought for a moment and said, "I know the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town.  Its full of ghosts pokemon and I know three ghosts that won't let him get away."  Then the Eldress spoke again, except this time to all of them saying, __"Young guardian this will work, the tower of spirits will do perfectly.  But it is not in the town you call Lavender, it is in a village called Spirits of the Past.  Also known as __Lavender__Village__, the _tower___ of _Lavender Town___ as been destroyed, the spirits have moved to __Lavender__Village__.  Go there to hold the conflict guardian and also to find the next guardian."  Ash and company looked around and he said, "Who said that?  Where are you?  What are you?"  Raziel then said, "It is the Eldress, a being more powerful than both Kain and myself.  It can take your life at any moment it chooses.  I suggest we do as the Eldress says or we're likely to waste time."  They left immediately and were on their way to find the next guardian and to drop Giovanni off at the spirit tower.  They traveled for what seemed like hours when they cam upon a shrine with the symbols of the Unown.  (I will add a piece with the translation into the unknown language on a separate link.  Or just e-mail me asking for the translation.)  Raziel then saw symbols from Nosgoth and realized that the Eldress could of put them there.  (Sorry don't have any Nosgothic letters or words.)  It translated into: ~ Nine Guardians will appear and be lost through time, eventually the guardians shall be lost, though the land will be pure and untainted, there will come a time when the land shall be tainted and the guardians shall reappear, through time many prophecies shall come true, the rarest of all creatures shall appear and battle its twin, the legendary of water shall appear to quell the fighting of the flying lighting, ice, and fire, then shall the creatures of twenty-six, yet of the same species be discovered and set free, then shall the time creature be harmed and comforted by a young traveler, then sent to another time far away from his own and be befriended by ones that know him, yet do not know him,  the water that purifies will be tainted, then purified by the creature of the northern winds,  though the water had been purified, only the help of the other time creatures be able to heal it, then beings shall arrive who are not of this world, one arrives to destroy it, while another seeks to restore it, yet seek revenge against its former master,  the nine guardians shall arise to help the guardian of souls restore the land and hold the balance, time, energy, conflict, dimension, mind, nature, states, and death in perfect harmony with each other,  the fateful battle of the world shall arise and the legendary's shall arise from their slumber to help restore and save the world from annihilation, in doing so the legendary's shall be given a gift from their efforts, but only the ten who seek to protect the world shall choose the fate of the world, only three shall remain standing after the battle is finished, the victor goes uncertain, for no one knows the true future of an entire world. ~  Raziel read it carefully and when he finished he exclaimed, "My god, the world shall ultimately be destroyed if we fail to find the other guardians!  What type of shrine is this, I have seen nothing like it through my journeys!"  That's when Giovanni awoke and looked straight at the symbol of conflict on the tablet.  His eyes seemed to be lost in a void as he read the tablet.  When he finished he said, "What is this, will this really happen?  Who are the guardians?"  Raziel stepped forward and said, "You are one of the nine guardians, to be precise the guardian of conflict.  I am the one from another world and you were under the control of the other from another world, the one who seeks to destroy it."  Giovanni then said, "Then I'll join you in finding the other four guardians."  Raziel then said, "I already met the guardian of time, balance, energy, mind, states, and conflict, which is yourself.  By the way if you try anything, you will end up on the other end of the reaver I carry!  Remember this is your first and final warning!"  Giovanni just nodded and went off to search the ruins.  Though he may not be a vampire anymore, he was still working for Kain.  He telepathically called Kain saying, 'Raziel and the others have discovered a prophecy of yours and his coming, along with past prophecies that seem to have come true.  He claims to have met the guardian of time; also he has with him the guardians of balance, states, energy, and mind with him.  I am no longer in my vampiric form; he has returned me to human.  What shall I do Lord Kain?'  Then Kain replied telepathically, 'Follow them until they find the last two guardians.  Then strike and make sure to take their creatures, to be made into vampiric slaves.  Until then act like you are worried for the world and wish to help save it.  The three you call bumbling idiots have been sent after different humans to do their job, also the ones known, as Cassidy and Butch will occasionally show up to caused havoc.  They know you are under cover for me, now go!'  Then Kain cut the link, and Giovanni turned around and found the Soul Reaver at his throat, then Raziel said, "So you still work for Kain don't you?  You won't be coming with us to find the other guardians.  You make a wrong move and try anything then you will meet the end of the reaver!"  Then Raziel picked Giovanni up and threw him into a tree and stood him up.  He tied his hands and they left for the Tower of Spirits, aka the Spirit Tower and Ghost Tower.  They were about twelve miles away from the village so they started walking.  They ran into the occasional pokemon, which Ash, Misty, Brock, or Duplica would try and catch.  Raziel noticed that Brock was reading a book and he said, "What are you reading?  Will that book help us to stay on the right path?"  Brock replied, "It's a guide book, which tells me about the common pokemon seen around here, also it tells me what routes go to Lavender Village.  The most common pokemon around here are Ditto and ghost type pokemon, like Gastly, haunter, Gengar, and Misdreavous."  Then when Brock finished speaking three ghost pokemon, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar appeared and started making funny faces and goofing off.  Raziel was shocked to see that spirits could still have fun, even though they are trapped forever in the realm of ghosts.  But he realized that these weren't ordinary ghosts.  Ash looked at them and said, "It's been along time Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, do you remember me from the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town?"  The ghost nodded and then another Gastly appeared and said, __"Follow me to the __Ghost__Tower__ at __Lavender__Village__.  You may remember me from Maiden's Peak."  Brock, Misty, and ash nodded signifying that they remembered him from Maiden's Peak.  They followed the Ghost until they reached the Ghost Tower of Lavender Village.  There they entered the tower and walked up to the top of the tower where Raziel saw the symbol of the guardian of death upon a mantle.  Raziel spoke first, "Reveal yourself guardian of death, the Reaver and Guardian of Souls commands this!"  Then a miniature form of the giant Gengar appeared and telepathically said, _'The Reaver and Guardian of Souls as appeared to us at last, Mew and Mewtwo, Guardian of Dimensions, reveal yourselves now, the Reaver and Guardian of Souls is present along with the other guardians, with the exception to the Time Guardian.'_  Mew and Mew two then said simultaneously,_ **'Welcome Reaver and Guardian of Souls.  Celebi has told us of your arrival.  We are the guardian of dimensions; the reason is that one of us is a super clone.  One of us is Mew, yet isn't Mew, but guardian of dimensions nonetheless.  We know of the treachery that Giovanni has committed, we also know that he shall be stripped of his title and powers as the conflict guardian.  We have found the perfect candidate, for the title of conflict guardian, Shadow the Pokemon of Light.  Do not let his name fool you.  He is a pokemon of light and also a legendary pokemon as well.  Ho-oh will be joining us shortly and then the trial shall begin of what to do with the former conflict guardian.'**_  So they waited for Ho-oh to arrive and the they told stories of what had happened to them during their life.  (Bold and Italics means that two pokemon a speaking telepathically at the same time.)_


	5. The Trial of Conflicts

Chapter 4: The Trial of Conflicts

            When Ho-oh finally arrived, the trial began, the sentencing of Giovanni the current guardian of conflict.  Ho-oh spoke first saying,_ 'Giovanni Rocket, leader of Team Rocket, guardian of conflict, you have been found guilty of trying to steal pokemon and of allying yourself with the vampire Kain.  I vote to remove his powers and strip him of his title as conflict guardian.'_  Then Gengar said,_ 'I agree with Ho-oh on this, however you have tried again and again to capture pokemon who have already been tamed, and you had voluntarily become a vampire for a temporary amount of time.  The prophecy grows closer by the day.  I suspect that there is only about one week left before it comes to pass, maybe sooner though.  I vote to remove him of his powers and title as conflict guardian.'  Then it was Mew/Two's turn to speak,_ **'We agree with the Gengar and Ho-oh that you should be removed of your powers.  But how we decide is what will decide how we hall remove your powers and title.  The day of the prophecy shall not come true if you help us and prove your worth to us.  We vote to remove him of his powers and title as conflict guardian.'**_  Then it was Celebi's turn to speak,__ 'I have seen the possible future and if you betray us the prophecy shall come to pass and all but three shall perish of the ten of us.  Though the Vampire Wraith is not a guardian, he is still an essential role in the prophecy.  The same as you once were until we decided to hold this meeting to remove you of your powers.  I vote to remove him of his powers and title as conflict guardian.'  Ash then stepped up and said, "I say we should remove him of his powers and title, not only because he doesn't deserve the right to them, but also because of all the harm he has done to others during his rein in Team Rocket.  He has sent his lackeys after us again and again, yet we still manage to beat them one way or another.  I say when this trial is over we remove all information about us from his mind, so he can't threaten our families or us.  I vote to remove him of his powers and title as conflict guardian."  Ash stepped down and Brock came up and said, "I agree with Ash and I say he is a coward, because he doesn't have any strong pokemon of his own and he rules be intimidation and fear.  I vote to remove him of his powers and title as conflict guardian."  Brock stepped down and Misty said, "You are such an imbecile!  You can't let anybody live a peaceful life, sure there's some problems along the way.  But you are the definition of a coward, imbecile, jerk, and an all out creep!  I vote to remove him of his powers and title as conflict guardian!"  Misty stepped down and she noticed that everyone was a little further away than they were before.  She then motioned for Duplica to take the stand and say something.  Mew/Two said, **_'That girl is at out right dangerous, when she is mad, she would be the perfect candidate for conflict guardian if she were not already a guardian!  I say we let the imitator speak her mind about whether this going to be unanimous or not.'_**  Duplica then stepped up and said, "Your lackeys nearly destroy my home of imitation!  If it weren't for there help my home would probably be destroyed!  I vote to remove him of his powers and title as conflict guardian!"  Then Mew/Two said, ****__'It is the decision of this council that you have been stripped of your powers and title and they are to be placed onto Shadow the Light Pokemon.  You will also have all memory of this erased from your mind, as for your precious Team Rocket, you will be placed back among their ranks and you will do as your told by their new leader.  Now that this meeting is adjourned, we suggest that we follow through on our actions.'  They did just that as well, they each started chanting the removal incantation and the replacement incantation as well.  When it was done Giovanni's powers and title were taken and given to Shadow the Light Pokemon.  Then Mew/Two erased his memories and put him in a trance and teleported him to his base.  Then they began planning for the prophecy to make sure it would not come true, but if it did that they would be prepared for it._

            Elsewhere Kain was growing impatient for his ultimate takeover.  He then decided that perhaps he should start the prophecy early.  He ordered through what was called a vid-screen saying, "Our day of reckoning as come at last!  Go forth my minions and do my bidding!  Go to the homes of legendary creatures and attack them!  Destroy their homes; force them out into the opening!  My empire shall be rebuilt within this world!  Do not kill any of the guardians, legendaries, or a strange one bring them before my throne!  This world's apocalypse as begun, and when it is finished we shall rule the lands!"  With that final statement Kain unleashed his armies upon the world, to destroy everything and everyone who opposed his rule.  He gathered his most trusted Generals and said, "There are several large cities, leave them be for now.  I want you to attack only, towns, villages, and so forth.  Do not attack the cities or I will kill you myself.  General Zain, attack the town called Lavender.  General Giovanni, attack the town called Azalea.  General Garrack, attack the village called Eevee.  General Adrian attack the village called Fire.  General Garren, attack the village called Lavender.  These five villages are to be attacked and taken over not burned to the ground, remember this worlds apocalypse starts today."  Kain then dismissed his Generals with their orders as he sat back and thought of the events that could happen if he failed in conquering the world.  He also thought of the events that had brought him to where he currently was.  Then he felt the pain of evolution creeping up on him.  He sat back and let it take him over, as he activated the doors, windows and vents to be locked tight.  Where not even in the spectral realm anyone could get in.  He was evolving, into what he didn't know, but he was sure it was going to be powerful.

            Meanwhile General Garren, aka Gary Oak, was leading his small army towards the village of Lavender.  He couldn't help but feel pity on those who would withstand his master's rule.  He was after all his first true vampiric lieutenant; his master had used his magic's to evolve him and a couple of others all the way to his last lieutenants.  All except him of course as he had gone all the way to his former first lieutenants evolution.  Except he didn't grow wings, he grew thick armored skin, with horns protruding from his head, arms, elbows, wrists, legs, knees, and tail.  He had grown a tail in the process of his evolution.  He was one of the most feared vampires in his master's entire army.  He even retained his human memories, as he marched towards the village of Lavender.  He then said, "Lieutenant, send a scout ahead and check for traps, villagers, and pokemon."  "Yes sir, you go up there and check the area out and remain there until we are finished!" said the Lieutenant.  Garren moved his troops closer to the town and then a vague memory came to him, the memory of how he became a vampire in the first place.  *Flashback* Gary was battling Team Rocket and won as agreed he got their money.  But then another Team Rocket member came up and said, "I challenge you to a battle boy!  Lets see how you do against an elite Rocket Member.  It will be a two on two battle, I choose Meganasaur!  Vine Whip now!"  Gary hadn't even had time to call out his pokemon when the pokemon's vines wrapped around him.  He was taken into their base and put in an odd shaped room.  He guessed that this is where the boss worked, when the chair turned around Gary was scared for his life.  Kain the vampire master was sitting in the boss's chair and he said, "So I understand you know an Ashura A. Ketchum.  Tell me what do you know about him and I might let you live or I might give you the option of joining my elite."  Gary told him everything he knew, plus the rumors about Ash and his friends as well.  Gary was not to be released and live at the same time, so he was taken to the dungeon and executed a day later.  Then he awoke to a cup being placed by his lips as he soon realized it was blood.  He drank the blood, as it seemed to restore his strength.  He learned to fight right away and was skilled to begin with.  Days later after he completed a day of training Kain used his magic's on him to evolve him.  It worked as his skin began to turn a dark grayish.  His hands turned into claws, as the same with his feet.  His fangs grew out a little, as his eyes seemed to pick up a bluish tint to them when they glowed.  His hair grew out, as he now held tight to his back in a ponytail.  During this process he grew a tail.  Then his height grew to that above Kain, by several feet.  His ears became pointed and he eventually grew immunity to sunlight again, then water he found out later when he was taking the plumbing out of his quarters.  Then he finally grew the horns, they sprouted out to the sides and then turned upward a bit, then forward.  The horns or rather spikes grew out of his shoulder blades, then his elbows, wrists, and finally a couple of semi-small ones on his arms.  They then grew out of his knees, legs, and a couple of small ones on his ankles.  When Kain finally saw him after he came out of his evolution he saw his master gasp, as he saw something closely resembling a Hylden.  But not quite, I hadn't the wings, or knowledge to be a Hylden.  He could certainly pass of as a normal looking demon.  He then had his name changed to Garren.  He later became known as Garren the tormentor.  He had spent days getting used to his new form.  Then Kain had called him to a meeting with the other generals, he then explained that it was time to take the world under his empire.  He had one law and that was not to evolve before him.  *End Flashback* Garren had finally arrived at the village of Lavender.  He saw a tower that would be perfect to use as his base of operations.  He told his lieutenant to take the army into the village and start the take over.  He went to the tower and saw a sign saying, the Tower of Spirits, stay out!  It was signed, The Spirits of the Tower.  He smirked and thought, `Spirits of the Tower…ah the ghost pokemon that provide haven for the wandering spirits.  I'll be sure to make more spirits welcome here. `  He entered the tower and saw that it was larger than it looked.  He then sensed strange powers coming from the top of the tower.  He smirked as he began to go up the stairs towards the strange energies he was sensing.

            Raziel was going over the plan in his mind when he sensed a presence similar to his brother Dumah.  It was huge, fierce, and powerful in physical strength and magic's.  He had abilities he had not yet sensed.  When he learned the presence was in the tower he said, "Quickly spirit, tell me are there any creatures in this tower that might harm the living in the spectral realm?  If not then gather around me humans and I will take you to safety, in the spectral realm."  Then the Gengar disappeared and reappeared and said,_ 'There is nothing harmful in the spectral realm; the ghost pokemon there will protect them from harm.  Quickly the presence is coming to the top of the tower quickly.'_  Raziel had the humans and legendary pokemon that could not disappear at will take hold of him and he disappeared into the spectral realm.  The humans and pokemon who went with him let go and moved aside so Raziel could reappear in the material realm.  When he did reappear the beast was just making his way up to that floor.  When the creature entered a huge room he said, "Ah so you are the one the master wants.  Well I am Garren, first true born of Master Kain's generals and his first true born son in this world."  Raziel replied, "Ah so that murderer created more vampire lieutenants, which he calls in this realm generals.  I see you resemble a cross between a demon and a Hylden.  Interesting, what other hidden powers do you posses?  All of my brothers except for one were slain by my hand.  I reaved their vampiric souls and took their power and abilities.  One place there is that you cannot harm me.  You would be a welcome edition to Nosgoth's vampire collection.  Remember as soon as I get a hold of Kain, I will return to every world he has created vampires and wipe them out.  Now shall we get this battle started or will I just slay you now?"  With that comment Garren attacked Raziel, and shot acid from his mouth.  It hi Raziel's clan clothe and dissolved it into nothing but particles of dust.  Raziel was now furious, as he was now fully exposed as to what he really looked like.  Raziel summoned forth the Soul Reaver, while in his disguise.  He immediately switched to his Reaver of Souls form.  Then Raziel sneered at Garren, "Now you will know the wraith that my brethren felt when I slew them!  You will join the rest of Kain's scourge in the abyss!"  With that said, Garren released another spray of acid, which only fazed Raziel, but did no serious damage.  Raziel shot a force projectile at Garren and hit him head on, as he laughed at Raziel's pitiful attempt to harm him.  Then he grabbed a torch and threw it onto the floor in front of Raziel, and prepared to blow his acid into the fire, thus landing on Raziel.  But Raziel stuck the Soul Reaver into the flames and drained the fire into the Soul Reaver, thus creating the Fire Reaver.  Raziel mentally smiled as he sent another force projectile at Garren, this time it had the affect of the Fire Reaver in it.  The blast hit Garren and left a scorch mark on his chest.  He sneered at Raziel and threw his claw at him smacking Raziel in the chest.  Thus deactivating the reaver in his Reaver of Souls form, so he switched into the Guardian of Souls form and slashed Garren in the face.  He then started sucking in his energy as it replenished his strength.  But Garren quickly took a swing at Raziel causing him to stop.  Raziel then called forth the Reaver on this form and he immediately felt it draining him, so he let his other half take over.  Under the control of his other half Raziel did a series of strikes and shots on Garren and would absorb his energy in between hits.  Then he had enough energy to go back to his Reaver of Souls form and take him out for good.  Garren was obviously exhausted, but then he shot up and roared so loud that it paralyzed Raziel where he stood.  Then Garren smiled and said, "Do you like that technique Raziel?  It is my paralyzing scream, that will paralyze anything that hears it."  Then he trudged forward and then a blast came from Raziel as he switched back into his Guardian of Souls form.  He summoned every last batch of his Guardian of Souls power and forced it into a force projectile.  He then launched it right into Garren's face.  He howled in pain and turned around and there was Ash Ketchum.  "Ketchum!  You will be my prisoner Ketchum!" roared Garren.  Then as he launched himself at Ash, he disappeared and reappeared behind Raziel and helped him up and gave him enough energy to switch forms.  "How did you do that, boy?" asked Raziel.  Ash replied, "It's the same thing you do when you go into the spectral realm.  I saw you do it a few times and mastered the technique, by watching you carefully and listening carefully."  Then a roar of anger went up and shook the towers very foundation.  Garren turned around and there was Ketchum and Raziel.  He charged them and ash disappeared again, but he still kept charging at Raziel.  Who grabbed a torch and charged Garren as well.  When they were right on top of each other Raziel struck, but was also struck.  When they reached they each reached the other side of the room they started at, Raziel fell down to one knee.  While Garren smiled and said, "Well it seems I was defeated by you after all.  Being stabbed through the heart by a wooden stake, while it was lit…" That's when Garren's body hit the floor and burned to the core.  Even if the stake was removed the body wouldn't reanimate.  His soul sprung free of his body and hovered there until it shot straight into Raziel.  Then the Eldress' voice echoed through the room, _'By devouring Garren's soul you have been given the ability to paralyze your enemies when you let loose a loud howl.  A gift for trying to protect his soul, your lower jaw will be brought back, as will your shroud.  Be warned though, Kain's armies have begun their conquest of this world.  To find his next general go to the town of Lavender and his intensions will become clear, until then protect the souls of innocents in the village of Lavender by getting rid of the vampire scourge there.'_


	6. The Prophecy's Revelations

Chapter 5: The Prophecy's Revelations

            Raziel disappeared back into the spectral realm and found that a shimmering portal lay open before him.  He then said, "Eldress what is this?  Where does this portal lead?"  The Eldress replied,_ 'Raziel this portal goes to Nosgoth or it leads to this worlds time gates.  How it has been opened I do not know.  Be wary Raziel, once you enter this portal you are beyond my influence.  Once through you will be in one of three places, this worlds past, future, or even Nosgoth.  Seek out Kain and help right this world, back to its true self.'  Then the Eldress stopped speaking to him as he entered the portal.  When he emerged from the other side of the portal, he found himself in a chamber similar to that of Moebius' time chambers.  Except there was a statue of Celebi on stool, opening a time portal.  Raziel looked around and there was the activated time gate.  If it led to the past or future Raziel didn't know.  He didn't know how to operate the machine, so he just went through the portal.  When Raziel emerged he found himself in a barren wasteland.  He looked around and there was he creatures called pokemon.  He found a sign with the symbol of Kain and a dragon on it, with the words Black Dragon Clan Territory, the wastelands.  Raziel looked behind him to see a sign that read beware Rocket Clan Territory, the southern peninsula.  Raziel moved along the border until he saw lush trees and a sign that read, the Ash Territory, stay away if you know what's good for you!  Raziel decided to check this land out and he followed the path carved into the forest.  Raziel sensed several regular wild pokemon that were hiding and others that were merely feeding with caution.  When he finally came from the forest he said, "My god, what has become of this land?  Have I traveled to the near future or the distant future?  Apparently from my transgression through the portal as doomed this land to what it is now."  Then a familiar presence spoke to Raziel,__ 'Raziel from the time that you went through the portal and emerged from the other side, this land is part of the Kanto Region.  I will show you what happened through the final battles of the fate of this world.  You shall see things that will be a horrible tragedy.'_

*Flashback* _Ash Ketchum and grown from a boy into a man.  He battled Kain's forces for twenty long years, until the fateful day when he found the other guardians again.  They created this worlds pillars and attached their powers to the pillars, just as it was done in Nosgoth.  All nine of them had been assembled for the first time in nineteen years.  Then it showed the many battles they each had fought.  Starting from the day Ash brought them out of the spectral realm and found Garren's fried corpse.  It showed Ash's hardest decision as he said, "This will be the last meeting we have together until we find a way back to each other.  This will be the pact of the guardians, we will find each other again one day and then we will hold another meeting.  May this be passed down to the next guardians, if one of us doesn't make back.  The pact of the guardians!"  Then they all went there separate ways, except for Misty and Ash who were then engaged to each other.  They traveled to towns, villages, and cities for thirteen years.  Then the day came, they traveled by day to Pallet Town.  At night they would sleep in the trees and have the pokemon help hide them.  When they arrived half of Pallet Town had utterly been in ruins.  Ash and Misty raced to his home, which was on the untouched half of Pallet.  When they arrived they saw vampires dragging unconscious people out of their homes.  Ash let loose his strongest pokemon which had come back to him, Charizard.  He commanded it to burn the vampires to a crisp, but only after he lured them away from the humans.  Ash and Misty ran into his home and saw his mother brought back as a vampire right before his very eyes, by Kain himself.  Kain turned when he felt familiar energy of the balance guardian.  Kain then said, "The balance guardian reveals himself at last.  Too bad I didn't find you thirteen years ago; I would have had such fun with you."  Ash then said, "Let her go Kain, you let her go, don't you dare make her one of your wretched kind!  Let her go!"  Then a blast of energy came from Ash, as he hit Kain with his fists and feet, knocking through the wall.  Kain got up and angrily said, "Such power, enough to have hurt me!  Which only one has done and he vanished sixteen years ago!  I see why you don't want me to make this female one of my kind, because she is your mother, well your too late boy!  Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  Ash was so angry that at the balance pillar it was turning a dark color as his anger grew and then Ash let it loose onto Kain who disappeared at the last second.  Kain's words still haunted Ash, as he poured the gasoline onto his mother's body and lit it on fire.  After that he left in the middle of the night and was presumed dead.  He hadn't been seen or heard from since then, but rumors had that a lone man traveled the region in despair and destroyed all vampires he came across, setting the souls free.  Then six years later eight of the guardians found their way back to the pillars, and saw a strange man at the base of the balance pillar.  The figured him to be the new guardian and were about to introduce themselves when he said in a emotionless voice, "I know who you all are, Misty Waterflower the Guardian of Energy, Brock Slate the Guardian of Mind, Celebi the Guardian of Time, Mew/Two the Guardian of Dimensions, Ho-oh the Guardian of Nature, Shadow the Guardian of Conflict, Duplica Ketchum the Guardian of States, and finally Gengar the Guardian of Death."  Then Misty said in a suspicious voice, "Who are you and what are you?"  He replied, "I am the human Guardian of Balance, and who I am is not important.  The person I was died along time ago, along time ago."  Then Shadow telepathically said, __'Welcome back __Chosen__ One, tell them who you are without telling them who you are.'  Ash telepathically replied,_ 'So you know who I am, but I will tell them one thing only about who I am understood.  Oh and Brock I know you can here this, so if you tell anybody who I am, I will reveal a startling information about you!'_  Brock only nodded and sat down.  Then Ash said, "If you insist on knowing my name then call me Ashura."  Then Misty said, "Good now for the second question, why are you here instead of off at one of the cities fighting vampires?  You think I haven't heard of you, the one who sleeps during the day and hunts by the night, the one who travels the region because you lost a loved one long ago?  Well answer me, you think you're the only one who's lost loved ones, well your wrong, you coward and vampire worshipper!"  That's when Ash snapped and he was at Misty throat in a second and he said in a rage, "Don't you ever call me that again, do you understand me?  You don't know what its like to loose control, to fall victim to your own rage!  I lost many loved ones over the years!  I lost my own mother to the master vampire himself!  Do you know what its like to know that I could of stopped Kain from getting my mother?"  Misty was shaking as she locked eyes with Ashura, and saw on the surface vengeance, remorse, sadness, despair, anger, and many other emotions deeper down.  She then said, "I don't know what its like to loose my mother to Kain, but I do know what its like to loose one of my sisters to him."  Ashura's rage calmed and he said, "Which sister did you loose to him?"  She then said sadly, "I lost Lily to Kain at the battle of Cerulean five years ago.  Where did you loose your mother at?"  Ashura then said, "I'm sorry to here that, I lost my mother to a town that has been completely annihilated.  It was on the southern peninsula and I believe it was called Pallet."  Misty said, "My fiancé was from pallet but during the night a vampiric pokemon must have gotten him, because there were no remains found.  I still where the ring he gave me as a symbol of what we stand for, of how he brought us through the worst and best of times, of how he brought us together in the time of need." Then she fell silent, and Ashuro was in a mental confrontation with Ashura over who would take control now.  Then Ashura said to the part that was Ashuro, 'She doesn't need this now, she thinks we're dead.'  Then Ashuro said to the part that was Ashura, 'No, she thinks I'm dead!'  Then Ashura said, 'But you and I are one in the same, I am just a darker more grown of version, I still love her as well but you saw how she reacted to our sudden rage.  We're not the same anymore you and I, you are a version of the past and possible future again and I am a version of the now and possible future as well.  We are one in the same, but we are not whole as long as we battle each other for control of our body.  Let us merge as one again, like we did in the past, remember the odd feelings you got when trouble was brewing and when a loved one was about to be harmed or taken fro us.  That was I warning you to be careful.  Let us merge as one again, you hold half of the emotions while I hold the other half.'  With that said, Ashuro realized that Ashura was right and so he agreed to the merging as one again and then his eyes snapped open to a distant voice.  Misty was saying, "Ashura, Ashura, are you okay?  Is there anything wrong?  Brock what's going on with him?"  Brock replied, "His other half was battling for control, but now they're one again.  He may be a bit nicer now that he's whole again.  Misty his other half is known as… Ashuro."  Then Ashura/Ashuro awoke and said, "Misty Waterflower its nice to see you again.  It's been such along time, hasn't it?  Well Mist what are you going to say?"  Misty then realized something that had struck her as odd, but she had just shrugged it off.  Ashura/Ashuro was two yet one, then it struck her he had called her Mist, only one person had ever called her that, and that was Ash Ketchum.  Then she said slowly, "Ash is it you, is it really you?"  Ashura/Ashuro nodded and then Misty said, "Ash, I can't believe you're alive.  But how your body was gone and there was nothing left!"  Ash then said, "I left in the middle of the night as my consciousness split into two one being Ashura and the other being Ashuro.  I traveled the region slaying vampires across the region and fell in love again with a few different women who ended up being a vampires lunch each time.  Though a part of me never stopped loving you.  Then after a while I found myself here and I saw how the balance pillar was a deep grayish black.  One half being the grayish black and the other being a grayish white.  I've been here for the past month, fending off all uninvited vampires.  That's when I noticed that when I started meditating here the pillar became solid grayish white.  But all the other pillars except one were white, the pillar that wasn't and still isn't is the pillar of mind.  Brock Slate is a traitor to our cause, he has allied himself with the vampiric empire."  Everyone turned to Brock as he took a damp rag and wiped away the camouflage on his skin.  When it was all wiped away his skin was pale white.  Then he said, "Yes, I'm a vampire now, but by choice, I had Master Kain use the same technique he used on the former conflict guardian.  I can have any woman I want, if I turn you all into vampires and I'll be perfectly…" That's when they all noticed a spear sticking through Brock's heart as he crumpled over onto the ground.  Ash was sad that he had to do that to Brock, that's when the vampire army came rushing in and captured them.  *End Flashback*_

Then it all went black, then it went white and the images disappeared.  Raziel stared in horror as he saw what had happened.  Then he shifted to the spectral realm and there was the portal again.  He went through it and arrived just as he went into the portal in the time chamber, he rushed over to the portal he first came from to get to the time chamber and went through it.  Raziel emerged in the spectral realm and he shifted back to the material realm and saw everyone there.  He then said, "It shall not come true, the prophecy.  It will be the reverse of what the prophecy says will happen.  Unless we can take Kain down now, this world is doomed.  Eldress I know you have the power to transport me to Kain, transport me there so that this world shall not end up as Nosgoth.  The Eldress complied and transported Raziel to Kain's lair.  But not before Raziel said, "Choose your friends wisely for they may betray you in the future.  Also keep your friends close but your enemies closer or there is certain doom."  When Raziel saw that Kain was resting, but not moving, he knew right away that Kain was evolving.  When Kain awoke he was done evolving he sat up and said, "Ah, Raziel so nice of you to wait for me to awake.  It will be your undoing of course, but nobody is perfect."  Then he blasted Raziel who dodged and swept at Kain with the Reaver.  Kain let out a small howl of pain and continued his assault on Raziel.  He shot another lightning bolt at Raziel and Raziel again dodged it, and slashed at Kain again.  Kain again let out a small howl of pain and again began his assault on Raziel.  He then tried out his new evolution of another set of arms.  Each set with their own set of claws, and ability to rip flesh with he slightest scratch.  Kain then smiled as he sent four lightning bolts flying in different directions at Raziel.  Raziel was careful not to get hit by any of the bolts drawn to him as he rushed Kain and jumped over him at the last second drawing Kain's attention away from the lightning bolts coming at him.  Kain now completely turned around, with Raziel running away from Kain.  Kain sent four more bolts at him, but was soon hit from behind by the bolts that Kain had fired at Raziel.  The bolts hit him hard enough to render his new arms useless.  Raziel then ran at Kain and slashed with all his might and chopped his two new arms off.  Clean from the bone they sprouted, Kain howled in great pain as Raziel struck with the reaver again.  Then Kain opened a portal and blasted Raziel away from him into the far wall.  Then he said, "Interesting Raziel that you would come so close to defeating me again, yet I escape again.  But here, now, this world is not the right place.  Remember Raziel I have seen our future and it is horrible.  Maybe by the time we end up back in Nosgoth you will have learned that I am not your true enemy.  Remember Raziel the coin as landed for me so far, and had landed for the guardians here, but remember it has yet to land on its edge."  Then Kain disappeared into the vortex inside the portal and had escaped Raziel again.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue: Raziel's Goodbye  
  
Raziel went to the top of the fortress, where he found the one things that would return everything to normal. No one except the guardians and himself would remember the events that happened. He opened all the tubes of air, which made a musical sound. He then opened the main one, which made a loud humming sound. Raziel then opened the sides of the room, which would send the sound throughout the lands. Then Raziel noticed something that would effect the memories, and time itself to restore what had happened to all but the guardians, legendaries, the Eldress, and him. He activated it with the reaver and sent a wave through the room and it was carried away on the musical notes made by the air torrents. Then Raziel watched as the land returned to what it once was before he had arrived. He went to where the Eldress had shown him and found the perfect spot for the nine pillars of the Pokemon World. He asked the Eldress to construct them with the symbols on them and he would have the guardians bind their powers to them as a way to tell who was in good health and who was plotting against them. The location was above the Indigo Plateau on a strangely, yet coincidently named plateau. The Eldress told Raziel that the plateau was called Guardian Pillars Plateau or Guardian Pillars Mountain. Raziel went and got the guardians and told them that they had one more thing to do, before the Eldress would allow him to go after Kain. He brought them to Guardian Pillar Mountain or Guardian Pillar Plateau. He then said, "You have to bind your powers to the symbol you feel most familiar with. The center one is the balance pillar, which will help keep balance between the other eight pillars." He watched as Ash walked to the center pillar and placed his hand on the symbol and concentrated half of his powers into the pillar. Doing so he turned it white, which symbolized it was pure. Next was Misty who went next to him on his right side. She did the same and it was pure white as well. Then Duplica went to the one next to Ash on his left side and followed the example of Ash and Misty. Hers was pure white as well, as she breathed a sigh of relief. Then the Gengar went to the one next to Misty and touched it. The pillar turned pure white as well and the Gengar then looked to the one next to Duplica. Mew/Two was next and they both touched it as it turned pure white and had the symbol of two within the dimension symbol. Raziel guessed that this was because they were both of the same makeup only one was made differently. Then Brock went to the one next to the Gengar and it turned gray and Brock looked scared at what had happened. He then said, "Um, what does this mean when it's gray like this?" Raziel signaled for Shadow to go next and he did. Shadow touched the pillar as it turned pure white as well. Raziel then went up to Brock and he said, "You were going to betray them and have them turned into vampires. That is why it is gray, it symbolizes that you cannot hold the responsibility to be the guardian of mind, because you can taint their minds with madness. The same thing happened to the pillars in Nosgoth, the mind guardian found the balance guardian dead and suspected a traitor and went mad infecting the others. Now I present to you the true guardian, the one you call Tracy Sketchet. Now Slate go to the pillar and place you entire palm on the symbol and see what happens." Brock did and he found that all his powers left him and he now fainted. Tracy then waited for Raziel to tell him what to do. Raziel signaled for him to touch the pillar. He walked to it and touched the pillar symbol causing it to turn a pure white. Then the full knowledge of being the mind guardian hit him and he was shocked and scared of what almost happened. Then a portal appeared in the front of the balance pillar. Raziel gave his farewells and told them he would find a way to come back. Raziel entered the portal, but it did not close until a shadow type form entered the portal. Everyone was confused, but shrugged it off and their life went back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could now.  
  
Raziel remembered entering the portal, now he was in front of a shrine. The symbol of the ancient's staff was on the doorway crossed with what seemed to be the Soul Reaver, but the handle was different, the skull had angelic looking wings. He turned around and saw a man with the same staff as the door it. The stranger said, "Raziel, I have been expecting you. Reaver of Souls. Guardian of Souls. Ancient of Souls."  
  
* Dimensions. Time. Balance. Conflict. Mind. Nature. Energy. States. Death. *  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
